Smoke and Mirrors
by FrostedChanges
Summary: Here I am writing another Anxiey!Virgil Sanders hurt/comfort cause that's all I have inspiration for. Thank you very much Roman… Any who, this fic is inspired by the YouTube video 'SANDER SIDES - Good For You ANIMATIC {SMOKE AND MIRROR AU}' by \\Radiance\\ I absolutely loved this video when I first saw it and I wanted to continue the story with my own sappy happy ending.


**I have other fics I should be working on. But here I am writing another Anxiey!Virgil Sanders hurt/comfort cause that's all I have inspiration for. Thank you very much Roman… Any who, this fic is inspired by the YouTube video _'SANDER SIDES - Good For You ANIMATIC {SMOKE AND MIRROR AU}'_ by _\\\Radiance\\\ _**

**I absolutely loved this video when I first saw it and I wanted to continue the story with my own sappy happy ending even if it is simply headcannon. Be sure to watch her video and give her some love. But any who! Onto the fic!**

 **watch?v=Dns1_f4po54**

 **I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Thomas**

 ***Line Break***

Virgil sat in his chair staring out the window at the rain pouring down. He hadn't been the same since the… incident. He took a shaky breath and ran his hands through his hair as he withheld the tears that wanted to spill down his cheeks. It had been what… Three months since the others had discovered the game Deceit had been playing? He let out a soft snort, he lost everything that day, his friends… His finance.

He stiffened when he felt someone behind him, arms winding around him in a fashion that should have comforting, but he knew too well this was all just a game to the sick man. His shoulders began to shake slightly and he let out a soft cry of pain and anger, only to hear a soft hushing noise. "I was only trying to prove they didn't care my dear… Now we can be happy together, like it should be." Deceit whispered in the young man's ear.

Virgil didn't know what it was, but he found his fear once again replaced with anger. He roughly pushed the man behind him back and leapt from his chair. He had tears streaming freely down his face now, but whether they were from the pain in his heart, or the anger in his soul he couldn't tell you.

"Just shut up!" He yelled, his body shaking heavily as he held himself together. "Of course they left! I hurt them! I let you manipulate me like a puppet on a string just like you wanted! Well guess what?! I may have lost them but that doesn't mean I have to stick around with the likes of you!" Virgil went to march past his old co-worker when he felt a strong hand on his arm.

His anger quickly flushed away as he gaze turned up to face an expression of pure rage. Deceit leaned close and practically growled at the young man. "If I can't have you… No one can." Virgil felt a flash of searing pain, and then everything faded to black.

 ***Line Break***

Roman sat in his living room with Patton and Logan, trying desperately to lift his spirits enough that he didn't bring his friends down. He continued to glance at the armchair sitting beside the coffee table by the window, not one dared to sit there anymore, it was too much pain. He turned his focus back toward the movie slowly, Mulan playing across the large screen.

The air was tense around the three friends, even Patton had no idea how to fix the pain they were all feeling, none of them expected Virgil's betrayal. Even now though, something had just seemed off about their confrontation with the old friend, he hadn't tried to deny his actions, or even fight back. He just looked… scared. He was pulled from his thoughts rapidly when Roman's phone began to ring. Said male pulled it out and gazed at the screen with a puzzled expression before pausing the movie and answering the call. "Hello?" He asked confusion clear from his tone. Logan and Patton gazed at him from their seats, their own expressions showing varying levels of confusion.

"Roman Prince?" The voice on the other end asked. It was a female, but she didn't sound at all familiar to the young man. But they obvious didn't have the wrong number.

"Yes this is he… May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Katherine Lockwood. I'm a nurse at StoryBrooke hospital. I'm calling in regards to a Virgil Sanders, he has you listed as his emergency contact." The woman explained.

Roman felt the air seize up in his lungs at the name. "Oh uh alright… What is it exactly that you need?" He asked, his voice raising an octave slightly at the nerves that bundled in his stomach.

"Mr. Sanders presented in the ER about an hour ago with severe trauma. He requested no one be contacted by his condition took a turn for the worse and we are required to notify his medical proxy. Which is why I'm calling, I'm going to need you to come in." Nurse Lockwood explained, keeping herself as calm as she could as she gazed at the beaten form in the cot across from the desk. She was about to continue when a machine in Virgil's room started to beep loudly. She dropped the phone and went running toward the room, but even then the words she yelled were as clear as if she were still holding the phone. "Someone get a crash cart we're losing him!" Then the line went dead.

Roman didn't move for a long moment, he simply held the phone to his ear and stared off into space. Logan pushed up his glasses and leaned forward. "Roman… Is everything alright?" He asked, his voice calm as he gauged his friend for a reaction. However this was all Roman needed to spring up and begin moving.

He grabbed his keys and jacket before yanking on his shoes, tears were streaming down his face. He was about to head out the door when Patton grabbed his arms. The emotional man never even got a chance to speak before Roman croaked out. "Virgil... hospital… something's wrong." He pushed his friend aside as gently as he could in his state and took off running. He didn't know why he thought the other two wouldn't join him, but he was glad when Logan caught up to him and grabbed his keys.

"You're in no shape to drive… Get in." The logical friend said sternly before climbing into the driver's seat. Patton and Roman wasted no time getting into the car as well. After all, they had somewhere to be.

 ***Line Break***

Roman practically dove from the car when they got to hospital, not evening waiting for them to come to a complete stop. He ran inside the hospital and into the ER, his eyes scanning the room quickly until they landed on the trauma bay doors. Inside was the man he loved more than anything, though he was barely recognizable under the bruises and cuts littering his body. He was sprinting toward the room when someone caught his arm.

"Excuse me but where are you going?" A stern voice asked. Nurse Lockwood held his arm tightly as she looked over the man sprinting toward her number one patient. She wasn't about to let the poor boy get hurt on her watch.

"I'm Roman Prince you called me." Roman explained as quickly as possible as his eyes flickered between the bay and the nurse holding his arm. Upon understanding the grip was loosened slightly as the woman followed his gaze.

"I have some paper work I need you to fill out before you can see him." She said softly, her voice coming off much more kind. "Come one, sooner we get this done the better." She led him to the counter and was shifting through what she needed signed when Patton and Logan burst in, panting slightly. She raised a brow and was about to inquire who exactly they were when Patton let out a noise of despair.

"Verge… Oh my god what's happened to you?" He whispered his voice cracking slightly as his knees gave way under him from shock. Logan caught him and lowered him gently into a chair, though he couldn't take is eyes off the poor sight of their friend either.

"Friends of yours I'm assuming?" Nurse Lockwood asked as she glanced at Roman who simply nodded before turning back to the papers he needed to sign. He kept gazing back at Virgil, he looked so much smaller than he remember. Had he really changed so much in three months?

He swallowed thickly and held the pen a bit tighter when he finally found voice enough to ask. "What… What happened?" He asked not having the courage to look up at nurse.

The woman gave a small sigh. "He stumbled into the ER on his own a little over an hour ago, as I told you on the phone. He was bleeding heavily and to be honest I'm unsure how he was even moving, between blood loss and the broken bones it honestly should have been impossible." She stepped away to put the paper work into the files before motioning the group toward Virgil's bay. Once the group was inside she closed the door behind them to give them privacy. "He kept telling us not to call anyone, and we had to comply with his wishes until he was medically unfit to make decisions for himself, when he lost consciousness I called you immediately. Whatever happened to him, this obliviously wasn't the first time." She explained, paying no heed when the three men in the room gasped in shock.

"When caring for him, when found signs of abuse that were months old, we even discovered some…" She sighed and looked at the boy on the bed, he looked so young. "Some signs of sexual abuse as well." She didn't even have to look up to see Roman was angry, she could feel the waves coming off of him. "For his benefit we placed him in a medically induced coma until he's healed more. His body wouldn't have otherwise been able to function. I can't tell you when he will wake, or if he will be the same when he does. But… here." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Roman. "We found it on him when we were getting him out of his clothes. It had your name on it so I figured he meant it for you." She cleared her throat slightly, "I'll be outside if you need me." She said before stepping out leaving the three men alone.

Roman stared down at the letter for a moment before slowly opening it to read what was inside.

 _ **'Hey Princey… If you're reading this I assume Deceit managed to follow through with his threat. I really made him mad this time, but apparently I'm good at that. I**_ _ **needed you to know the truth, because even though you should hate me, I just need some closure you know? I still love you, more than anything. Everything that happened three months ago was my fault, I shouldn't have listened to Deceit but he had so much on me… I was scared Ro, and I didn't know how to tell you I fucked up, so I let it get worse. Those letters Pat and Lo found, they were all fake to keep him happy, to keep me safe. You were never supposed to see them. I know that sounds incriminating but I don't know how else to explain it. He had already proved he was stronger than me once… I didn't want it to happen again. Tell Pat and Lo how sorry I am alright? And tell them how much I love them, because I think… I don't think I'm gonna get the chance to ever tell them again. Just know I love you… I love you so much it hurts, and I'm sorry I hurt you… Guess this is my punishment, can't say I didn't deserve it. With love- Hot Topic'**_

Roman didn't even notice the tears in his eyes until one hit the page. He dropped the paper and backed away from it for a moment before rushing over to Virgil and grabbing his hand. "You listen to me Mr. Panic at the Everywhere. You're going to wake up and get better. And I'm never gonna let you leave my side again, you understand?" He said his voice cracking as he slowly brought a hand up to brush Virgil's hair from his face. "Just come back to me."

Logan and Patton stood back watching for a moment before Logan grabbed the letter. His eyes scanned it quickly, and you could see the rage boiling inside him. He slammed the page down before storming out, he couldn't stay in there. He should have seen the signs… He should have known. He sank down against the wall outside and pulled his glasses off as tears wet his cheeks.

Patton picked up the letter next, his hands shaking. He read it a little slower than Logan did, and he didn't hide the tears the confession brought. "I knew something was wrong… I knew it." He whispered before sitting in the chair in the corner and just letting his head fall into his hands. He begged silently that whatever it was out there that watched them, to bring their Virgil back to them.

 ***Line Break***

Two months and eleven days, that's how long Roman had been waiting for Virgil to wake up… Not that he was counting or anything. He was sitting beside the man's bed, reading softly from Virgil's favorite book when he heard a small whimper. His head whipped around and he looked at the boys face, and for the first time in so long he saw the eyes that he had fallen in love with. And for the first time in a long time, he felt that maybe, just maybe, things would actually be alright.

 ***Line Break***

 **TADA! I did an angsty thing. Any who, I hope you enjoyed though!**


End file.
